


Ghost of You

by letsliveafairytalelife



Category: Glee
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsliveafairytalelife/pseuds/letsliveafairytalelife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>okay so I kinda got rambly at the end, but anyways the title says it all...sorta, it's just a story about Kurt okay..with a side of Blainofsky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost of You

His body felt heavy, his heart light and his soul even lighter. Kurt Hummel couldn't remember what happened as he got out of bed and started to make his way down the stairs. His head was pounding and his eyes blurred. As he attempted to focus on what was going on around him, he heard crying, but he couldn't figure out where it was coming from. Rubbing his eyes, Kurt finally focused on the people in the kitchen. Carole and Burt were huddled together, both seemed to be talking about something, yet neither realized Kurt was even in the room. It wasn't like that was unusual though. Kurt was so quiet to begin with. He had become quiet after the bullying at school had started. 

After making himself his usual breakfast, Kurt frowned, he was still hungry. He shook it off as just nerves. He was supposed to be starting at Dalton today wasn't he? He smiled as he ran his hand over his father's back and kissed his cheek."Papa I'll see you later tonight, have a good day at work." Kurt didn't pay attention to Burt's reaction. He just kept going to get ready. He hummed a happy tune as he got dressed, only stopping when he heard the crying once more. He frowned and ventured into Finn's room, finding it sufficently empty. Kurt's frown deepened as he made his way through the house and couldn't seem to find the source of the crying. As he came into the living room, he saw the time and huffed. He was going to be very late for his first day of a new school, this was not going to look good at all, what would Blaine think? 

Kurt grabbed his keys and school bag and stepped out side. As he did, he dropped everything, his car was a complete wreck, as if someone had smashed it or driven it into a wall. Kurt felt his body go numb. He turned to look at his house and then at the lawn. There were flowers and bears, even candles everywhere. But why...  
Kurt ran back into the house and turned on the TV. As he did, Burt and Carole walked into the living room and looked around their arms around each other. Both looked as if they hadn't slept in weeks. Kurt's attention was on the TV though, the news was on and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. 

"There is still no lead in the Kurt Hummel Case. Investigators believe it was a hate crime and that the suspect is a student of McKinley high. Kurt Hummel was a sixteen year old student at McKinley and he had several enemies. Several of his friends are even saying it was Dave Karofsky."   
Kurt blinked as he looked at the tv. He...he was dead.. but..but he had so much to live for. As Kurt turned off the TV, he heard his name being called. He turned to his dad and Carol, only to realize that they were looking around the room. 

"Kurt if you really are here sweetie, you need to move on. You've been dead for over a month. Please sweetie, it's what's best for all of us." Kurt's mouth fell open as he heard what his parents were saying. Just as he was about to throw something he heard the crying once more. He stopped and turned in fustration. How was he supposed to process this when there was that annoying crying.   
He made his way from the living room to the front door, slamming it shut as he did. He huffed, following the crying for as far as he could possibly go. He stopped when he saw who it was that was crying. Blaine and Dave were sitting at his grave holding hands, both of them crying. Just as Kurt was about to approach them, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Sweetie, I think it's time you come home."  
Kurt looked up into the face of his mother, tears in her eyes. "But Mama...I..I never..i never found love." He started to cry as he felt his mother pull him into a hug. "No but you helped someone else find love and accept themselves. I think that is enough."   
Kurt nodded as he felt a certain warmth envelope him as he watched his bully and his friend say their goodbyes. It was the last thing he would remember before starting a new life.


End file.
